


Woo Ah

by KJ_Shanel



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: F/M, 金城碧海x你
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_Shanel/pseuds/KJ_Shanel
Summary: 金城碧海X你R18 注意请认真阅读开头预警
Relationships: 金城碧海/你 Kinjo Sukai/You
Kudos: 8





	Woo Ah

**Author's Note:**

> 金城碧海X你  
> R18 注意  
> 请认真阅读开头预警

**> >>>>>>>>** **事前预警** **> >>>>>>>>**

-金城碧海X你 系列

-R18预警，请未成年自觉遵守社会道德约束，控制住不要点

-我流女主，疑似渣女（？）预警

-爱豆/偶像观歪斜崩塌预警

-OOC预警，姐弟恋预警

-1.6W字预警

杠我OOC那就是您都对，但请不要骂我不是i楼好吗嘤嘤嘤

文名及BMG参考曲是他推荐过的，crush那首《Woo Ah》，附歌词在附录，有兴趣可以一听

**> >>>>>>>>** **必看声明** **> >>>>>>>>** ****

**文学艺术不等于真实性生活！！！** ****

**文学艺术不等于真实性生活！！！** ****

**文学艺术不等于真实性生活！！！** ****

**不要因为阅文无数就对现实生活有不切实际的幻想和期望！！！** ****

**不要因为阅文无数就对现实生活有不切实际的幻想和期望！！！** ****

**不要因为阅文无数就对现实生活有不切实际的幻想和期望！！！** ****

**请正确认知，科学性生活！！！** ****

**请正确认知，科学性生活！！！** ****

**请正确认知，科学性生活！！！** ****

√ 完整了解相关性知识，正确评估后续风险及自己的可承受范围。对方的真实健康情况，过往性经历也请一并了解。

√ 事前请认真清洗干净！

√ 不要让任何东西或人未经过清洗消毒进入你的体内！任！何！

√ 认真避孕！不要自以为懂！了解所有知识方法和风险！

√ 安全期从来就不安全！！！避孕药等其他科学手段请咨询专业医生后选择！！！

√ 戴套戴套戴套！不戴压根没什么爽的！为了所谓自己爽连套都不肯戴，压根不管最后承担感染得病生产打胎伤害的另一半，这男的要他来干嘛的？？？

√ 安全套正确使用方式请认真了解好吗！！！文中为了创作，不是完整步骤！

√ 文中描写不全是对的！！！体内戴套SHE是不完全保险的！！请在前戏开始前就戴上，绝对避免接触！SHE之前退出，避免过后尺寸变小而在体内松动！！！即使如此也没有100%的避孕概率！！

√ 没有人可以强迫你，没有人！！！如果你说了不要/表现难受抗拒，还不管不顾硬上的，自己掂量掂量这个人到底值不值得。当然，如果是双方达成一致，你情我愿的某些PLAY，那各自确认能承担风险就OK。

√ 疼/干涩请不要硬上硬入好吗，这个不仅没什么爽的，撕裂出血感染受伤最后永远你自己受着！

√ 再讲一遍文中所有都只是文学创作！不是完整严谨，绝对正确的性行为！！！

**> >>>>>>>>** **最后话唠** **> >>>>>>>>**

“性”从来不羞耻。

正视自己，爱自己。理性评估，感性获取。

不要感到不应当，不要觉得自己只能被动承受，服务对方，更不要产生任何自卑和羞愧。

在写文过程中，我有意识尽量避免着对于女性身材的形容描写，因为觉得FUXKING BODY SHAME. 谁都应该有资格获得并享受。大肆形容写男主那当然是因为这本质是一篇 X你 文。

男孩之所以能成长为男人，是因为他懂得尊重共情，珍惜珍重。懂得什么叫边界感并不因被拒而恼羞成怒。懂得不依靠天然力量的优势而自以为是，强迫偏执。懂得如何与自己基因里那些控制占有的原始欲望斗争，并大获全胜。

Hey Girl, you are just YOU.

Hey Boy, she is your girl, but before that, she is SHE.

“性”是你情我愿，彼此成全。是一件快乐而美丽的事。

当然，如果你愿意，“性”之外，也可以再加上一个字，叫“爱”。

以上。

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>** ****

当钥匙顺利打开自家没上锁的大门时，你并没有太惊讶，只腹诽今天果然太过忙乱，导致又没留意到私人手机上的消息。

屋子里一片安静，玄关边有双黑色的男式短款马丁靴，正中则整齐摆放着你的居家拖鞋。

——明明早上出门时，拖鞋是被你随意凌乱踢在鞋柜旁的。

借着玄关口的光换掉了细高跟，时隔十几小时后久违的脚踩平地，棉柔的触感让人忍不住舒了口气。

金城碧海在客厅握着手机，侧头睡的正熟。栗色的刘海柔软搭在额头上，泛着点健康的光亮，一双长腿委屈又将就着缩在你家的沙发里。

到底是年轻，真好。

叹了口气，抱了条薄毯给他盖上。一边吐槽自己怎么像个妈，一边放轻了手脚去洗漱。

卸了妆洗完澡，感觉整个人都活过来了几分。你站在冰箱的冷气前，擦擦头发，拿出了一罐零卡啤酒。易拉环掰开的刺啦声，在你听来宛如天籁。一天忙到头，图的无非就是这一口的治愈时间。

喝着啤酒回到客厅，金城碧海依然没醒。平时看着再稳重成熟，在睡不够起不来这一点上，果然还只是个小男孩。

你关了灯，在沙发前的地毯上坐下，无声抿着冰啤酒，开始一条条翻理积攒了一天的未读消息和邮件。

包括下午时，他发给你的“现在在干嘛？我在练习哦。”

以及两小时前，那句“今天辛苦了，我这边也刚结束生放送的工作。”

第一封邮件配了他坐在练习镜前，不露脸的黑白色自拍，

第二封则配了一张开往你家方向的路牌，许是想告诉你他会来。

恰到好处的直白，又留了几分妥帖的含蓄。

你心动了一下，摸了摸自己的脸。既对身后熟睡的人感到失联的抱歉，又庆幸工作时没看见这些消息。毕竟鬼知道自己会不会在职场上，为一个年下男生而失去表情管理和人设气场。

喜欢是真的喜欢，这种纯粹心动的感觉，太久没有发生过了。只是你已经过了那个直白的年纪，生活里也不可能只剩下爱情。自己在这方面的反馈回应，或许并达不到这位二十代年下的期望。

金城算是远比同龄人稳重成熟的类型，在这段关系里从没对你有所要求。想来这类OL姐控，无非是喜欢小三十代的成熟理性，从容神秘，以及充满风情的性吸引。偶尔会顺手照顾他两下，还能借着多出来几年的人生经验，和他侃侃而谈。

或许只是年轻男孩在漫长未完的青春里，憧憬一场旖旎瑰丽的短暂刺激而已。男女间的情爱心理，无非是场角力的局。一旦失去了从容风情，流露出几分认真在意，反而会吓到对方，失去先机。

就算不会有很明晰的未来结局，那也就当是陪他一场吧，谁让自己是真的栽进去了。从稀里糊涂和他第一次滚上床时就该明白，在这个人面前，纯粹理性是永远不存在的。

你至今都清楚地记得那一天的清晨，他醒来就直勾勾盯着你身上的痕迹。一张天生冷淡的盐系脸看不出太多表情，但你总觉得写着点懊恼担心，掺了几分欲言又止。

到底是没什么经验的男孩子，做的时候狼狗上身，事后又怕自己弄疼了你。小心翼翼想来舔舔你示好，又在年上的人面前有点拘谨和不知所措。

心漏跳了一拍。你笑得甜美，拍了拍他让他别在意。

还没等你坐在被子堆里，想好作为年上方应该说“我会对你负责”还是“都是成年人，不用在意”，金城碧海忽然在床上冲你来了一个极其标准的空手道正坐。

他爆发出了十二分的认真气场，偏偏又带着点没睡醒后的低鼻音：“请让我负责。”

………………

就，疯狂心动。

问题是，要负责什么啊……安全措施你有提醒他注意，两个人也都足够谨慎小心，恋爱关系你自己都不敢想。到底有什么需要他负责的？总不见得是下一次的随叫随到吧？

——但还是，好可爱。

你忍不住笑了一声，窝在被子堆冲他勾了勾手指。

等人够近了，伸手勾住了小狼狗的后颈，另一只手抚上了他的脸，轻柔着吻了上去。

不置可否。

************

金城碧海是被手机的来信提醒震醒的。

勉强战胜睡意睁开眼，回复完经纪人才发现，你不知已经回来了多久，正抱腿坐在眼前的沙发地毯上，背对着他刷手机。

走廊的夜灯散发着微弱的不刺眼光线，照泛出前方深色地板的些许暗光，又蒙上了你披着发的安静背影，像是坐在午夜的月亮河里，遥远又神秘。

他本能着感到不喜欢。修长的指尖悄悄缠上了卷曲的发尾，微潮的触感让他皱了皱眉，忘掉了想要问你的事，只混着未消睡意的沙音问：“怎么又不吹头发。”

你晃晃脑袋，拨了拨头发：“也快干了。你去床上睡吧。”

身后人没有再接话，平稳的呼吸声让你错以为他又一次睡了过去。

直到他换了一下姿势，张着披在身上的那条薄毯，俯身抱住了你光洁的肩头。

你有些失笑，反手拍了拍他拥住你的手臂：“我不冷啦。”

他还是没有说话，只埋头在你的肩上。洗掉了造型的头发蹭在颈侧，让人有些发痒。

就像是没睡醒还迷糊着的小飞鼠吧。你由着他这样意味不明，只管继续翻完手机上的未读邮件。

工作邮件并没有遗留什么紧急问题要处理，重新翻看只会让人回想起白日里的忙碌混乱，和最近职场上遇到的那点不痛快。

对方的手段不见得有多高明，甚至可以说是蠢。你向来更看重结果，对这种撼动不了根本的事情并不会，也无暇放太多情绪去在意。

但现在，你窝在散着同款沐浴露味的人怀里，闻着海盐与鼠尾草的尾调，忽然气鼓鼓了起来，有了几分委屈的心情。

“看完工作了？”，他趴在你肩上，冷不丁闭眼问道。

你吓了一跳，以为是自己刚才生气甩手机的动作太大：“嗯。吵到你了。”

金城碧海摇摇头，拿鼻尖蹭你：“お疲れ様”。

他的脑袋又拱了拱：“渴。想喝你的”。

你心软了下来，嘴里嘟囔着渴就去喝水啊，手上还是诚实着把易拉罐往后递。

金城凑了过来，就着你的手，喝了两口你那罐酒。

他偏头，亲了一口你的侧脸：“谢谢。”

带着点冰凉感的亲吻，让你一下子心脏狂跳了起来。太过分了，明明就是个年下小男孩，怎么比你还会？

他算是借着冰意清醒过来几分，干脆拦腰一抱把你带上了沙发，在自己的腿间安置好。

“你看今晚我那个生放送了吗？”

“抱歉，那时候在加班，没赶上直播。”

你确实没来得及看，不过在回家的路上，有匆匆刷过两下推特的情报片段。今晚节目上的金城碧海穿着一身黑色长衣，吹了个偏分发型，小烟熏配着狼一般的下三白眼，隔着手机屏幕都仿佛能被他盯穿。你那时只匆匆扫了一眼，就感觉脸着火般得烫。

但你是不会告诉他这些的，显得自己和个二八少女似得傻。就好比你从不会和他讲寂寞，想念之类的词汇。大部分时间是他找你，余下的则是你偶尔情趣的小撒娇。

金城碧海见你走神，有些不满地收了收腿，把你圈紧了一些。仿佛是确认领地的小狼，他轻轻贴上了你的肩，说不上是闻还是吻。

“我唱了歌跳了舞，表演了空手道特技……”，微凉的嘴唇拂过你裸露在外的皮肤，沙音的低语带着点迷幻感，让你晕乎乎回想起方才在网上看他的那些又盐又帅的片段。

“我当时其实很紧张，但是想不好好表演可不行，一定要很帅气的完成呢……”，他探出了舌尖，热烫的温度触到微凉的肌肤，让人轻轻发抖。

丝质睡裙的吊带被他含的潮湿，又被舌尖拨落，半挂在你的手臂上。他身上偏高的体温，从肩头滚烫到被拥着的背后，又一路直烧大脑。你发着晕，完全没听进他说了什么，只是下意识着应。

“结果啊……你都没看我表演”，他的声音里沾上了点闷闷不乐，一双手顺着你的腿，探进了吊带裙的下摆。

男人手心的温度滚烫，握着你的腿侧，一路向上勾挑起裙角，又暧昧着伸向腿间。

到现在才明白过来，这人之前不过是在闭目养神，等着把对你的林林总总都憋到一起来讨。

他捏着你腿根的软肉，嘴唇在肩颈处来回流连。尖尖的虎牙滑过薄薄的皮肤，像只正在挑哪里下嘴的狼，恍惚间甚至怀疑他是否真的一用力就能咬破你。

直白极了的煽风点火。脆弱颈部的暴露和被控制感让人本能恐惧，你颤抖着呼吸，摸索着抓住了他的手：“别留痕迹在那里。”

“为什么？”，他今天竟难得不依你，反而又加了几分啃咬的力：“你明天不是休息？不会被人看见。”

才不是明天的问题。但凡他留下的痕迹，没个两三天是消不干净的。你不想连续三天鬼祟穿高领，更不想在不合适的场合，看着痕迹回忆起一些旖旎场面。

可你是没法和疯狂涌动的荷尔蒙相抗衡的。腿间已缓缓有了潮意，夹紧了那只在大腿内侧作乱的手，欲迎还拒般等着他继续深入。金城却反常着停下了攻略，由着你表面的意思停在腿间。另一只手则在水色的丝绸裙下逆行而上，直到停在了你的胸下。

他摩挲着你的肋骨，手指时不时触碰到浑圆的下沿，却毫无继续往上的打算。明明裙边已被他掀到了腰腹，另一只手却也还是停滞不前，只持续熨着你腿根处的那一小片肌肤。

你早已忘记阻止他在自己颈部啃咬标记，只感觉备受冷落的腿间反而渗出了更多期待，而胸前尚未得到爱抚的娇软反而颤巍巍地开始挺立。

被悬殊的体格力量差压制得动弹不得。隐约疑惑于他今天的难说话，不过床笫间的经验倒是让你直觉此刻还是服软些比较好。

你小声着开了口：“我有看了推的……”

金城碧海松下了几分圈禁你的力气：“看了什么？”

你刻意向后贴，尾椎毫不意外地顶上了一片火热坚硬：“你的表演，都看了的……”

年下小男孩满意了些，终于握住了柔软的胸前，换来了你小声的气音。

“既然看了，那么……”，他从你的腿根处抽了被沾湿的手。明明还没怎么碰到入口，骨节细长的手指却带着点自你而来的水光，往两侧打开了你的腿，缓缓褪下了濡湿的底裤，“喜欢吗？”

真受不了他的慢条斯理了。胸前身下被同时掣肘，你只能又主动往后贴了些，后腰暗示性十足地上下蹭他，嘴上却又一次不置可否：“嗯……”

金城的手指在你身下的入口处徘徊，似是并不满意：“我就从没能让你讲出来过什么。”

他另一只手忽然发力，揉压拨弄着满溢在掌间的乳，留下暧昧的指印。即使他对你总是收敛又珍惜，但46kg上限的握力实力，每次都让你错觉他仿佛正准备捏爆一只蜜桃。

掌心的薄茧蹭过敏感的胸尖，挑逗愈演愈烈。你忍不住呻吟了一声，小腹一酸，滴了一小滩蜜液在他的手上。

金城轻笑了一声，捻了捻指尖上的水色：“今天也好可爱。”

快羞炸了。再这样耗下去，还不如趁早自己先丢掉些脸面。

你扭了一下，转身抱住了他的脖子，又讨好着把自己柔软的乳紧紧贴住他。

计划得逞。小狐狸嘴角微翘，鼓励般一手握住了你的腰，一手分开了你身下。

花瓣分开时隐约有了粘腻水声。他的手指熟稔揉开了花瓣，顺便还不忘照顾上方的敏感，直白的快感让你一下子软了腰，将自己的玲珑曲线都压在他身上。

你刻意凑近了他耳旁，哼着情动的鼻音，又去咬他的耳廓。

年轻气盛是永远经不住半点挑逗的。金城碧海倒抽了口气，中指一偏陷入了花穴里。

“唔”，被忽然进入的异物感让你哼了出来，无意识蹭着他往上躲。柔软浑圆的乳和硬挺的乳尖蹭过他的胸前，而进入的那节指节，早已感觉到内里的潮热吸引。

不想再等了。

金城忽然摁住你的肩，无名指加入了进来，和中指一起就着一路湿滑直接顶到了底。

“你……”，你一下失音，只听见安静房间内急促交错的呼吸声，和自己体内被搅出的水声。

隐秘深处的黏膜细胞因侵入而开始苏醒活跃，你吸了口气，调整了下姿势。金城会意，手指顺着你引导的方向探入摸索。不断涌出的爱液湿滑异常，让人喘息着双腿打颤。

他的手指摸索了几下，在体内忽然开始刮蹭起来，刺激着整片敏感带。一次次求而不得的快感堆积，勾得人神志昏沉，喘息间漏出了一声娇音。

你自己听得分明，烧着脸埋在他肩上不想面对。

“现在倒开始害羞了？”，金城轻笑着纵容，毕竟湿热体内对他手指的挽留已足够诚实。

耻于直接问他讨要，不如学个小猫难耐轻哼。毕竟大人间的性爱从不是永远直白的索取，纯欲兼有才是最高级的勾引。

体内深处最敏感的地方忽然被反复摁压，你眼前发白，喉间抑不住地呻吟。

腿间的水声清晰又分明。透明的爱液顺着手指流出，洇湿了他深灰色的棉质长裤。

就着手上的动作，他的拇指忽然稳准狠地揉上了花蕊。最脆弱的凸起被他用力揉搓，每一根神经都传递着快感。你的呻吟变了调，在无尽的酸麻感里被迅速带上顶峰，近乎尖叫般泻了出来，又被他的手堵住，只淅淅沥沥漏了些出来。

你尚在余韵里，下身紧紧含住他的手指。大脑错以为含了别的，无意识地本能挛缩。近乎原始的吮吸，充斥着色情的意味。

喘息和颤栗终于平复了些，他的手从你体内退了出来。被堵住的体液经过甬道，流出的感觉让你再次腿软，没注意看见这一幕的金城，眼里燃起了一片暗火。

************

礼尚往来。

你低下头去吻他，存心略去了耳鬓厮磨的功夫。轻启杏口，用柔软的舌尖去探。金城松了口，由着你挑逗。纠缠间他开始逐渐抬头迎和，舌尖追着你不放，又将战场推回到了你口里，仿佛今天是铁了心要做个纯粹的侵入者。

明明最开始的时候，一碰舌尖就会硬，而眼下被吻更湿了的反而是你。床上本事再无师自通，那换气当年也是你教会的。现在倒是长大的狼崽开始反客为主，想着压制师父了。

这可不行。

你搭上了他的膝盖，顺着结实修长的大腿，挑逗着缓缓向上摸去。玉指在窄胯处画着圈，暗示性十足抽开了他居家服的裤带，又往上轻摸到了T恤下肌理分明的腹肌。

这轮廓分明的手感真是太好了。你忍不住来回摸，又俯下去些，加深了和他的舌缠。

金城沦陷在你柔媚无骨的手下，一把脱掉了自己的居家T恤。最近锻炼得愈发厚实的胸肌摆在眼前，让你只消看一眼就肾上腺素飞升。

他喘着气捉住了你作乱的手，摁在了自己的胸前，又执着问了一遍：“喜欢吗？”

他紧张的时候就容易没表情，端着一张三无脸和直勾勾的眼神，歪打正着自带抖S气的加成。

好凶哦，好喜欢。

你被他的狼狗眼神盯得色令智昏，也不知是屈服还是宠溺，脱口而出：“喜，喜欢的……”。

他的心跳在手下一下子剧烈了起来，你被烫般惊醒缩回了手。小男孩是真的很好哄的，一句好话一个亲亲就能开心很久很久。可是你怕，你怕年轻的世界里尚不知喜欢是多么沉重奢侈，又伤筋动骨的词，怕他还没学会辨认真伪，便错以为对你揣着的就是这份心情。

小孩自然是不懂这些的，该承担更多的是大人。把事情做得轻松戏谑，不致命些，让他长大明白后能毫无负担得走，也该是你的角色责任。

带上几分恶趣味表情，轻松着拆招逗他：“我是说……你空手道踹球棒的表演很喜欢。至于别的我喜不喜欢……”

你的手游走到他的胯间，脱下了最后的衣物。早已硬挺的性器弹到了你的手背，留下了条暧昧滚烫的水痕。

你轻柔着握住了它，笑得风情又挑衅：“那我还得，多试试。”

虽对彼此身体已相当熟悉，但他的坚硬热烫还是让你忍不住叹气。所谓年轻气盛，血气方刚，真的不是句空话。哪一次不是拖着所剩无几的体力，好不容易觉得喂饱了他，又立刻被一次次重新燃起的欲望压制，最后摇着头讨饶。

你的动作不算快，但刚好是他最舒服的节奏。手心轻握住滚烫，就着逐渐溢出的清液，上下套弄着，时不时记得去照拂下顶端敏感的小口。

金城碧海在你手下小幅度吸着气，腰腹上的肌肉因为用力自控而愈发坚硬分明了起来。这种手握对方的脆弱，打乱心跳呼吸的感觉让你有了不小的成就感。

你知道他此刻想要什么。

手上加快了揉搓的速度，调整到了他平日里的敏感角度。你轻咬着嘴，抬起脸去看他。

你毫不避讳地向他展现此刻那些真实的自己，譬如高潮后泛红的脸，闪在眼角的泪光，写上了欲望的迷离眼睛，和欲说还休下颤动的睫毛。

你被他吸引，此刻因他而呼吸心跳，高潮哭泣。无惧于赤裸坦诚的羞耻，更不吝于在他面前暴露最隐秘放荡的面目和颤栗沉沦的脆弱。

想要驯服他，也想向他屈服。

这些从来都不是什么可耻的事。一切不过是因为，你愿意。

性器在你手里开始剧烈跳动，沾了满手滑腻。

金城微喘着气，抬起身想要吻你。

轻轻用指尖点住，示意他躺回去。你知道男人喜欢看到什么，今日限定，就当是哄哄他不知哪来的莫名小情绪好了。微微一笑，将头发拨到一侧，后退了一些。你注视着他，缓缓伸出舌尖，去够他已处临界的性器。

金城碧海压抑着呼吸，难以置信地看着。你之前从没这样过，而他也向来珍惜。可现在，红烫圆润的顶端浅浅顶着嘴唇，又被你的舌轻柔着照拂。他屏着喘息，视线完全无法从你身上移开。

其实不只是对他，你之前的经历里也几乎没有做过这种事。今天也不知自己是怎么了，许是察觉到了他莫名的不快不安，又许只是被深夜酒精和男色当前烧昏了头脑。

你微微皱眉，张嘴含着，难得生涩的样子纯洁若少女，又偏偏浑身满是大胆勾引的风情。

口腔内温热的触感让他近乎失控。想挺入，想抽插。想把你侵犯到只能无措张着嘴承受，想你为他而眼尾含泪，嘴角发红。内心隐秘的占有欲望正在逐渐燃起，金城颤抖着呼吸忍耐，握拳偏过头，低低地说：“好了。”

不，不够，这些怎么够？

明明都已箭在弦上，明明喜欢你这样做。为什么要忍耐？为什么要停下？

你拉住了他的手，示意他看着你。

舌尖暗示性十足，轻轻抵住了性器的顶端，给了他冲你充分放肆的空间。

金城只看了一眼，就觉得血气翻涌。

他怎么会不想？想彻底完全地独自占有，想看到你因他的征服而放荡羞耻，屈从失控。

可你这样好看，这样娇软，这样自尊骄傲，不该为了任何人而在床事上如此讨好。

他到底是，不太舍得。

迟迟没有等到对方的回应，你疑惑起了自己的吸引力，又试探着轻轻浅浅含住了一小截顶端。

“够了”，金城忽然伸手，拇指和食指捏住了你两侧脸颊的软肉，逼你张嘴吐了出来。

“哎？明明……”

他拇指揉去了你嘴角的水痕，丝毫不介意地吻了上来：“不需要。因为我等不及了。”

************

金城就着方才的姿势，从沙发上起身把你抱了起来。

腿根内侧蹭在他的窄胯上，光裸的长腿没有太用力，微斜向下，垂荡着缠在他身上。

吐露着爱液的穴口悬空着暴露，引起一阵阵轻微的期待缩瑟，内里的空虚愈发让人难耐迫切。

这一刻，你看得见他的眼睛，听得见他的呼吸，感受得到他的体温和欲望。

若开了口，舌尖上咬出的，也一定只剩那些组成他姓名的重复音节。

最直白的渴望，全身心的依赖。身体有多空，心上就有多满。

自己怎么就满盘皆输，成了这样？

倚趴上他的颈窝，躲开了一个吻。

金城体察出了这份忽如其来的小别扭：“怎么了？”

你不肯抬头，闷闷地说：“像抱小朋友。”

他又轻笑了起来，腾出一只抱着你的手。骨架大上许多的手拍了拍你的头，掌心温柔地贴着后脑的发丝：“你怎么不是小朋友？”

早就不可以是了。

你是看过了许多世事，不允许自己展现脆弱感性的成熟大人。可这一刻，却偏偏想起了在外受的那些委屈，那些无中生有的手段，还有一次次压抑着情绪，独自经历，完美解决的自己。

埋着脸在他肩上嘟囔：“我明明是很厉害的姐姐。”

他的手指缠绕着你卷曲光泽的头发，声音轻缓低柔：“你是什么都可以。”

这个人真的是。上床就上床，却总爱陡然来点仿若爱意的温存。

直到被他护着头，轻轻安放到床上，你还在恍惚酸楚着这样想。

他在床头柜里摸出了一个小薄片，就着灯，撕开包装又捏走空气。修长的手指轻环套住，动作标准娴熟。配上他此刻垂着眼的表情，有种说不上来的性感。你靠着床头，感觉心跳又一次加快，浑身的毛细血管里都流淌着兴奋和期待。

“我刚刚check了明天上午没有什么工作安排，所以不用像上次一样赶，起晚一点也可以。”

意有所指的你显然想不到，这句话在简单直接的二十岁男生听来，仿佛像是他想上你还要先请示一下你的工作日程一样。

——毕竟他回想起的上一次，是你以第二天要赶飞机为由，只草草让他来了一回。

金城下撇着嘴，微皱着眉，用膝盖顶开你的腿，挤了进来。

手指确认了一下已经不需要额外的润滑，顶端便蹭上了花缝。

“等，等一下……”，你忽然生出了些奇怪的感觉。

为什么没有像平时那样让你躺下，为什么是这个少见的姿势，为什么没有有备无患拿出那瓶润滑，为什么今天格外少言……

太多问题一下子堵在嘴边，看着他停下动作，一张三无脸俯视着等你的下半句，你莫名有些缩瑟，选了个最边缘的问题：“怎么……不关灯？”

金城碧海的回答简单粗暴：“因为我想。”

下体湿漉漉的入口被一下下浅浅蹭着撩拨，灯光下强势的占有欲在他细长的眼睛里写得分明，如同只盯上了猎物的狼。

无言的对视只持续了不到两秒，你便败下阵来，放弃意味地侧过头默许。

他却伸手捏住你的下巴，强迫你正过脸看他。

金城垂眼盯着你，一点一点破开了你的体内。

他罕见地进得极慢。房间里只剩下你短促着颤抖的呼吸声，和被他顶端撑开时的水声。

缓慢进完凸起的伞部，他忽然停了下来。强行停下的感觉让你陌生，穴口被尺寸不小的顶端撑开着，下身流出了更多邀请的蜜液，不由自主地心急吸吮着他浅插在体内的那一小部分。

“快一点……”，你忍不住催他。

金城碧海还是沉默着，对峙般垂眼看你，忍耐的汗水从他英挺的鼻尖上滴下，落到你的胸前，又没入胸间的沟壑里。

一滴，两滴……

你咬了咬唇，抬起腿缠住他，拿大腿内侧的软肉去蹭他向来敏感的后腰。

他的呼吸粗重了起来，捏着你下巴的拇指转而揉上了你的唇。眼里如狼般带着野性原始的性爱欲念，又染着对猎物分寸必争，绝不退让的掌控欲。

你微微张嘴，由着他的拇指顶入舌上，又讨好着含住。

——就像此刻，你的身下一样。

金城脸上的表情有所松动，他卡着你的脸，手指在温热的口腔里摁压着你的舌。

直到你嘴里也被搅出了些微水声，才重新开始缓慢地挺入。

金城碧海一寸寸地破开你隐秘的深处，目不转睛地不愿放过你被占有时每一个细微表情。他欣赏着你被饱胀撑开的异物感而刺激瞪大的眼，因忍耐比往日略干涩微痛而蹙起的眉。柔软的嘴唇微张，随着他的节奏动作而呼出热气，被侵犯的口中嘴角不受控地缓缓流下一道细线水丝。

可他的征服欲，才不是这一点好处就能了结的。

你是他的。

他猛然抽出手，折压住你的腿，狠狠捅到了底。

干涩的刺痛感，伴着敏感点被用力碾过。你立刻挣扎着发出了一声长长的呜咽。

“痛吗？”，他退出来不少，摸了摸你的脸。汗湿的刘海抵着你的额头，鼻尖相蹭，低声问道。

又是这种陡然而来的温存，让人直接忘掉他刚刚瞬间的粗暴，此刻竟只觉出爱意温柔。

痛的，可是也是爽的。你抽了抽鼻子，点点头又摇摇头。

金城凑过来，在你的颈上不客气啃咬出一个新痕：“这样也好……你就能多记住我一点。”

你还没来得及想明白这句话，就又被他掰着腿，更用力地顶了进来。这一次近乎顶到宫口，异样的快感颤栗从尾椎升腾而起，你忍不住叫了出来。

之前已经确认过你能承受的力度，金城便没有再顾忌停下，一次次更用力推顶。

你被顶在坚硬的床头上，被迫挺直起的背反而像是挺着胸前往他口边送。被折起的体位让他进得很深，腿上又被他用力摁压出了隐约指印。

近乎本能的尖叫呻吟。一阵阵堆叠的快感让穴心发酸，不住地出着水来迎接，直到他的抽插越来越快速顺畅，每一次的退出都能从穴口带出一小股液体，不断打湿着深色的床单。

溃不成军的下体诚实着欢愉，而背后坚硬冰冷的床板，发紧韧带的疼痛则又提醒着被压制禁锢的处境，两厢一比，反而心理上有了种放空着服从的屈服快感。

金城用力磨着敏感点，快感如浪潮般一层层袭来，将你抛上更高点。顶峰就在不远处，你颤抖着涌出更多爱液，只等着他赐予。

他的动作却忽然变浅，只将将蹭在敏感点前：“你是不是，该跟我说点什么？”

快感缓缓滑落，你被顶在不上不下的难堪里，着急又难耐：“什么？”

亏他还以为你尚有点自知之明，现在这幅完全迷茫的样子，真让人暗暗咬牙。

金城微喘着，决定浅尝辄止。

你在难耐的折磨里被迫思考自己到底漏了什么。脑子里过了一遍今天发生的事情，想起确实是有话忘了跟他说。

你覆上他握住你腿侧的手：“疼吗？”

意料之外的一句。他压了下来，啃咬的目标换成了你的胸前：“你问我？”

“嗯……就是踢球棒的时候……”，你的回应在他的舔咬下变调成了呻吟，“虽然你是说不疼……但我看着……还是觉得……好疼。”

像在说此刻的自己，更像在说那时的他。你的尾音颤巍巍地细着声，却带着心疼他的柔软语气。

明明作为年上失去主导权，又纵容着他不发一言地压在床头欺负的人是你。

金城的心跟着你的语气一起软了下来。他松开压制的手，放下你的腿，又拱过来蹭你的颈窝，不明显地撒娇：“有点疼，就一点。”

他的力道重新温柔了起来，下身又一次缓慢着彻底进入了你，在被冷落的敏感点上小幅度地蹭。

方才被迫回落的快感立刻卷土重来，缠绕上全身，将你抛上了更高的浪潮。颤抖的腿根紧紧夹住，眼前忽然炸开了白光，你张着嘴，失声迎来了这场欲扬先抑的迟来高潮。

金城碧海在你茫然失神的余韵里吻了过来。含糊的声音里仿佛掺着点想对你讲又不知怎么开口的委屈：“不过……已经不疼了。”

************

一切不过才刚开始。

金城享受地在你不规律抽缩的体内缓慢进出，仍然坚硬滚烫的性器毫无要结束的意思，反而被你方才淋得又涨大了一圈。

比起他真正发力时的热烈欲望，现在这一套更像是配合着你节奏的安抚，或是中场式的耐心照顾。

缠绵间隐约听到客厅传来“嗡”的一声。

你清醒了几分，推了推金城让他退出来：“我去拿个手机，好像来了一封工作邮件。”

金城坐起身，看不出什么情绪：“都半夜了。而且明天你们都不加班。”

察觉到他的不满，你下了床，安抚着亲了亲他的脸：“这不是中场时间嘛，我看一眼马上就回来。”

才经历过高潮的身体发着软，两腿间由于站立而缓缓流出了方才欢爱间遗留的体液。你发着虚去捡被随意扔在地上的睡裙，浑然不知弯腰间春色从后方一览无余，被磨成浆白色的爱液从红肿的花缝里滴落，竟像是已被灌满后的样子。

——他还从来没有对你这么做过。

金城碧海残存不多的体贴理智，“啪”的一声烧断了。

一股大力从背后拦腰而截，你一声惊呼被他扔回到床上。

“别闹”，你翻过身，手脚并用想爬下床。

就要闹。金城眼疾手快，两手箍住你的腰，不由分说从后方贯穿了进来。

太深了。你叫了一声，发着抖往前爬。

他压根就不给你躲的机会。

下身毫不保留地尽数退出又全根没入，大手甚至随着挺动的节奏，用力摁着你的腰往后撞。

腰胯被他下压出一个夸张的凹度，臀部被迫抬起暴露的羞耻和翘起顶端对体内更深处的用力碾压，让人喉间抑制不住地吟叫。

方才高潮的记忆快感尚未全退，你只挨了几下就被顶到瘫软，又哆哆嗦嗦地喷出了一股高潮。

金城俯身捞起下体还在颤抖缩瑟的你，毫无惯例的中场温存，用力把你推摁在了床头板上。就着你下身吮吸的节奏，又狠狠挺动了起来。

还未缓过来的甬道被迫着承受，过于敏感地放大着一切知觉。微痛与极敏带来过量的刺激让人难受想逃，可体内碰撞的水声与持续不绝的抽搐却在与大脑皮层传来的信号作对。

“慢，慢一点”，你扭着腰往前躲了一些，反手摸索着去推他。指尖摸到一小片汗湿的皮肤，你自以为用力地推了推结实的腹肌，下一秒却被他捉住右手手腕，反扭着制住。

被迫挺直起来，又立刻被他的力量压得更紧。胸尖一次次蹭过床头雕刻精细的花纹，冰冷的刺激让下体愈发虚酸，贪婪地吞吃着他的性器。你失控般尖叫，分不清是痛苦还是快乐。

金城完全放开了体量，由着自己的节奏肆意抽插。你的呻吟混合着他的喘息，在床板摇晃声与拍打声的背景音里显得格外清晰与放荡。

数不清第几次的热流淋在他的顶端，伴随着性器在你体内又坚硬了几分。金城依旧没有如往日般体贴着先拔出来让你有所宣泄缓冲，反而是一次次在体内更加凶狠的冲撞。

垂直的墙面毫无着力点，唯一自由的左手胡乱朝旁摸去，想要抓住点慰藉却打掉了空调遥控器。

金城碧海一挑眉：“还想着找手机？”

“没有……”，你被他冷得低沉的语气激得一抖，却依然逃不过左手手腕被摁在墙上禁锢的命运。

他长腿往两边一顶，强势着把你的腿分到更开，往更深处微微顶了一下，威胁般暗示。

你被反剪着死死压在墙上。挺着敏感的胸前被刮蹭，翘着多汁的臀瓣被鞭挞。眼前是没有退路的墙，身后是即将吞吃入腹的他。

他似是嫌麻烦，干脆单手把你的两手的腕骨交叠着摁在墙上。另一只手上的握力也不再保留，用力揉捏着你的胸前腰腹。才在节目上踢断球棍的长腿，此刻正力量顶架着你颤抖的双腿。

怎么看都是被强迫的，身下却控制不住地在问他继续讨要。

可他却停在那里，仿佛在等你说出点什么。

太屈辱了。

眼角蓄满了生理性的泪，喘息间说不出完整的语句：“你……有话好好说……”

你的近乎哭泣让他一下惊醒。金城松开了禁锢，抚上你的喉，又流连过胸前锁骨。语气仍是清冷生硬，又带着点气不起来的无奈询问：“你怎么还有劲讲道理呢？”

他碾吻过你的后颈：“我没什么要说的。倒是你……刚刚没回答的问题，还是没想好要说什么吗？”

“说什么？”你早已宕机的大脑一片空白。

“说什么？”，他在你身后低低跟着重复了一遍。双手“啪”一声撑上了你两侧的墙，在你耳边紧紧忍耐着握成拳。

金城咬牙，用力深顶了一下。

充血肿胀的体内早已敏感到近乎薄纸，陌生刺激带来的是痛苦难捱。你无力挣扎，只散乱着发丝，溢出一声带着哭腔的细小呜咽。

他不是没有想过。甚至就在几秒前深顶的那一瞬间，脑中也还燃着火光般原始的欲望画面。

想把你摁在墙上，无处可逃，永远被他彻底占有。想用结实发力的下腹肌肉次次拍打上你的臀。想你被他狠狠顶到脱力微窒，无助呻吟。想你在他的节奏里失控，所有的高潮起伏全部为他所控，一次次被强制着永无止境。想你驯服在他的身下，哭泣着渴望依赖。想你能记住所有自他而来的感知，无论是快乐还是痛苦……

他撑在你身后，握着拳忍耐，想过太多太多。

可你仅仅一个委屈的隐约哭腔，就让他瞬间扔掉了这些所有狂想。

到底是不可以。因为，舍不得。

——即使他也尚不知道，自己那些不成熟的欲望执念，伤心委屈，又该怎么得到弥补。

“还问我说什么……”，他认输般轻叹了口气，从你体内敏感的最深处退了些出来，“明明刚刚是你说有话好好说的。”

你大口喘着气，感觉自己活过来了一些。

金城没有再抽动，而是一只手绕到了你身前。热烫的掌心按压着你的小腹，和埋在体内的滚烫里应外合，仿佛要把人融穿。修长的中指摸了摸你身下吞入的口，又轻轻揉上了早已挺立的花蕊，

体内的剧烈痛苦刺激忽然换成了温柔的体外爱抚，你浑身颤抖着，像只溺水的猫，又如离水的鱼。

神志已经不甚清晰，大脑额叶只机械传递着快感。模糊意识间仿佛听到了来自于自己的泣音，你没有想哭的意思，只是在本能着流泪呜咽，像一个脆弱无助的婴孩。

婴孩是给点糖就能哄好的。得到了他的抚慰，你的体内立刻忘了方才的抗拒痛苦，仿佛化成了一汪热水做的穴，不断融夹着浅埋在体内的性器。

金城尚不确认你是否已经准备好，心软着不忍听你的泣音，仍是抽着气克制来自于你的诱惑。

“抱歉……刚刚是我不该”，湿热的气息吻上了你耳侧的秀发，低语里带着点难言的失落，“其实只想问……喜欢吗？”

身下有多满，心里就有多空。

不，不该是这样。小心翼翼，进退两难。鼓胀填入的不该是你的难耐痛苦，离你而去的也不该是他的炽热温柔。

你们明明更该融为一体，再无嫌隙。

脱力摸索着握住了他停在你身下的指尖，腰臀用所剩无几的气力往后送迎套弄。

“我来吧”，他会了意，扶住你的腰，开始重新控着力温柔抽送。

陡然舒缓温柔的进出，让你仿佛被浸入一池温水。可当抽搐吮吸，喷涌高潮成为一种惯性，一切就都已经，停不下来了。

你被吊了太久，如同一叶孤舟，在惊涛骇浪的苍茫大海里起伏颠簸。眼前脑中不住地炸开金光，刺目的光晕之下是循环堆叠，无处可逃的快感。

丢掉所有城池，丢掉自尊骄傲，丢掉成熟理性，就这样一直下去吧。

一直，一直，都不要停。

在过去从未曾经历过的，更深层次的高潮信号从大脑深处席卷而来，让你在这池春水里沉沦溺毙。失重跌宕的高潮格外漫长，仿佛永无尽头。你眩晕颤栗，抽噎着本能脱口而出：“喜，喜欢的……”

金城碧海从身后抱了过来。

他吻着你耳垂，在温柔的抽插里，嘶哑又低柔地循循善诱：“喜欢什么？”

一波波热潮传递到全身，眼前是眩彩的万花世界，脑中是此起彼伏的盛大烟火。

你闭着眼，由着眼泪被他更为温柔地吻去。

眼底心上和此刻颤抖的穴心一样发着酸，你哽咽着回答道：“喜欢你……什么都喜欢。”

埋在你体内的欲望停顿了一下，金城俯身咬住了你的后颈。

他失控着重重顶了几下，彻底释放了出来。

滚烫的热流隔着薄膜不断冲刷体内，时间与世界仿若都静止了下来。

他颤抖着喘气，舔咬着你的后颈。

直到交出了全部的灵与肉，在彼此最隐秘羞耻的深处融为一体，他埋在你痕迹斑驳的肩颈上，低哑沙涩里混着委屈的鼻音：

…………

“你是我的”。

************

金城从你体内退了出来。

被堵住的爱液悉数流了出来，你脱力地瘫软在床上。

皮肤重新感觉到了制冷机吹出的风，浑身汗涔涔的你打了个寒颤。

金城碧海取了薄毯盖在你身上，自己翻身下了床。

不要。

你几乎没怎么思考，就伸手攥住了他的手腕。

他的皮肤一样仿佛刚从水里捞出来。你只虚握到了一瞬，又滑落着错过。

金城弯下腰，带着餍足后的慵懒问怎么了。

你也不知道怎么了，只觉这种感觉让人讨厌。讨厌空调吹走了他的热烫体温，讨厌薄毯的短绒戳在汗湿的身上，讨厌体内此刻空荡荡的酸，更讨厌心里涌出的莫名枉然。

那是在盛大激烈的绽放后，陡然跌落的空虚失落，惆怅沮丧。

剧烈高潮的典型后遗症而已，以前做完也不是没有过这种体验，只是今天格外地不想和他分开。

金城还弯着腰在等你回答。

抬头看着他柔和下来的细长眼睛和满足至极的神色：“你要去哪里？”

从来没见过你这么孩子气的时候。他愣了几秒，带着弧度的脸颊忍不住笑了起来，就像是个刚投进好球的得意少年。

金城笑着揉了揉你的脸：“我去丢这个。”

打了结的透明胶套在你眼前晃了晃，里面装满的液体让你轰地一下羞红了脸，飞快移开视线：“那你快去。”

他的喉间发出了几声调戏你成功的愉悦低笑。学着你方才冲他作死的样子，安抚着亲了亲你的脸：“我就去丢一下，马上回来。”

完了，这次是真全栽了。

你闭眼躺回了床上。

金城确实回来得很快。收获了你猫似得难得黏人，主动滚进他怀里，又自觉用散着海盐尾调的体温气息环紧你。他一下下地绕着你的发尾，又顺势抚过颈后背部和尾椎。

现在才是真的像在哄自己家的小朋友了。

红着耳根回想起了刚才他的反常霸道，顿时生出几分委屈脾气想要闹。你抬手想揪他的耳朵，然而早被折腾到失了气力。指尖只轻轻捏到他耳垂，更像是小奶猫虚张声势，亮亮爪子而已。

他倒是反而有了点占有征服的成就感。

金城抱着你笑了几声，自胸腔传来了一点点震动。

你才不解气：“你赔我。”

“好。赔什么？”

早已停止运作的大脑再次卡壳。你呆滞了半天，才气哼哼地说：“明天给我做早饭。”

你是真的不知道自己这种平时冷静成熟，偶尔天然的样子有多可爱。

原来，赢了那些表面的占有欲，反而可以独占着收获这么多。

——收获一个自由绚烂，眉眼带笑的你，还有你所身处的那些，宽广无垠的天空世界。

金城心情奇佳：“好。都我来。”

他轻轻顺了顺你的脊背：“我现在去放洗澡水。这位姐姐，要不要和我一起去洗？”

“要。”

你埋头在他怀里，闷闷地答道。

金城亲昵地蹭蹭你的额头，像只寻到了发光石头的小狐狸。二十代初的小男生比你会撒娇：“那我要用你新买的入浴剂，玫瑰味的那个。”

…………

确实是累到连头发丝都不想动了。你由着他把你抱去浴室，动作温柔又小心。你坐在花洒下，耳朵隔着他替你遮挡的掌心，听那些被近距离放大，沉闷又轰隆的冲洗水声。恍惚间生出几分在天地暴雨间，得了一小屋庇护的安全感。

金城碧海试了试浴缸的水温，小心地抱你进去安置，转身开始冲洗自己。他毫不避讳地在你趴在浴缸边的注视下进行着动作，大方展示自己精实的肩胛腹肌和方才力量挟持过你的长腿。然后又踩着哗啦的水声，进到了你的身边。

这样子的他，此刻竟是独属于你的。

浑身的毛孔血管在温水里舒张而开，舒缓的玫瑰雪松味熏上肌肤，湿漉漉的水汽缠绕上睫毛眼睛。实在是太舒服的时刻了，背靠在他的胸前，连眼皮都不想抬。

这样温柔的情韵，用来处理一些悬而未决的遗留问题刚好。

你与他搭在浴缸边的手十指相缠：“所以，你到底是在不高兴些什么？”

他没有想到你会直接这样问出来，一时间又一次只留下抱着你的安静呼吸声。

再酷再狠再冷静早熟，说到底也还是个只懂忍耐硬捱的小狼崽。

你轻轻歪头，靠在了他的臂膀上：“告诉我吧。我不喜欢猜，更想直接知道。”

“我听见了”，他从背后抱紧了你，闷闷不乐道，“今天早上，你出门的时候在打电话。”

你费劲地努力回忆着，终于脑中一闪，想了起来。

你有些失笑：“就为了这？”

什么叫就为了这。金城碧海埋头抱着你，沉默了半晌才轻轻嗯了一声。

“有个不错的工作机会来找我，但下家担心我去之后会很快结婚怀孕。是为了打消对方担忧才这样讲的，没有工作比你重要的意思”，你的指尖沾着水，哄人般在他的手腕指骨上游走。

“那你也不能说 ‘目前连男朋友都没有，不会那么快，一心以工作为重’。”

“怎么了？”，你确实不理解他对于套路用词的执着在意。

金城碧海重点抓地飞快：“为什么是没有男朋友？”

…………

他觉得是吗？

轮到你愣怔失语了。

又一次等不到你的回答，金城连头发丝都在委屈着蹭你：“你刚刚才说过不喜欢猜。可我猜来猜去，才发现只有我自己一直以为是。原来我们，不是在交往……”

明明你才是不敢想这些的那一个。即使刚刚才在床上，丢兵卸甲说出过真实的心意，也依然不敢有半分的幻想。

好，那就都不要再猜，把一切都摊开在光里。

“这个问题……”，你拍拍他，转过身抱住了他的脖子，“你说是怎样呢？”

金城碧海直勾勾盯着你，毫不犹豫一秒抢答：“我说是。”

他又一次换上了盐冷禁欲的三无脸，可舌尖偏偏不争气地舔了舔薄唇，把内心的忐忑不安暴露无疑。

你叹了口气：“确定吗？你又喜欢我什么呢？年上？冷静？懂事不粘人？能处理好桩桩件件？其实再过几年你就会知道，所谓大人世界的完美无缺，不过是处处费力后……”

“我说过”，金城皱眉打断了你，“你是什么都可以。我从没有在期待。”

………………

你忽然发现，已经很久很久，没有过因为一句话而想要流泪了。

你是什么都可以。

可以理智聪慧，可以语拙天然。可以在床上如少妇万种风情，也可以如少女生涩含羞。可以在酒吧娴熟点上一杯Singapore Sling，也可以坐在旋转木马上肆意开心。可以在外闪闪发亮擅长一切，也可以对他展现困扰委屈，苦手牢骚。

你是什么都可以。

因为，什么都是你。

全盘接受，毫无期待。

他又舔了舔嘴唇：“或许我确实比你少经历几年，只懂些非常粗浅的事。比如，我现在很喜欢你。”

你几乎脱口而出：“那你有没有想过，万一以后不……”

金城捏住了你的嘴，仿佛是想堵住那些无谓的前提条件：“以后的事情我确实不知道，谁也不知道。可我很确定，截止到目前为止的每一刻，我都在喜欢你。”

氤氲的玫瑰味激的人眼眶发酸。这一次，你是真的想赌一把了。

——赌此时此刻，赌缥缈未来。

眼眶里的水汽摇摇欲坠，金城却仿佛已经提前知晓了你的答案。

他不想再等下去了，先一步铺天盖地地吻了下来。

“但只有一件事”，缠绵间他捧住你的脸低声说：

“你是我的。”

…………

好。

************

你是被饿醒的。

冷气的温度被调高了些，乱卷在全身上下的被子堆是两人份。你难得睡得如此散漫，甚至不知什么时候还把身边空着的那个枕头也一并捞进了怀里。

床头摆着一杯柠檬蜂蜜水，还有你的两支手机。

——包括昨晚落在客厅的，你的工作手机。

喝了口润嗓的水，查看完昨日深夜那封未读系统邮件，你立刻又一头倒回了蓬松的被子堆里。浑身酸痛得连手指都仿佛要散架，闭眼又迷糊了一会，到底是敌不过肚饿，挣扎着重新坐起。

身上穿着的是昨晚后来你已经泡的迷糊，半梦半醒间被他摆布着套上的宽松T恤裙。手臂滋润的触感，则确认了那人拿了身体乳替你按摩放松的模糊记忆并不是你的错觉。

踩上摆在床边的棉质拖鞋，循着食物的香气，拉开卧室门径直找去了厨房。

金城穿着黑色的T恤长裤，正面无表情地实践着昨晚“做早饭”的约定。

你打着哈欠走过去，睡意惺忪从背后黏上了他：“Good morning。”

他转身亲了一口额头，催你去洗漱。

“可我腿疼哎……”，你故意放软了语气去逗。

他没有什么太大表情，俯视盯着你瞧。

你变本加厉，意有所指着娇软抱怨：“哪里都疼嘛……”

三无脸绷了几秒，自觉不好意思地歉疚低头。偏偏又忍不住扯着嘴角偷笑，连带着悄悄红了耳朵。

事后害羞的小狼崽真是太好逗了。

你憋不住恶趣味笑出声，飘然而去前抬手拉了拉他发烫的耳垂，留下一句毫无威胁力的耳边风：“胆子大到敢下克上了？以后不许了”。

梳洗完出来，食物的香气已经转移到了餐桌。金城拉开餐厅窗帘，在清晨的薄色日光里转身旋开了蓝牙音响。

带着点淡淡SOUL风格的前调吟唱，缓缓流出。他悠闲着替你取了片烤吐司，又舀上一勺刚做好的黑褐色蘑菇酱。蘑菇酱是之前在企划里学会的，现在就和蓝莓果昔一起，成了他为数不多拿得出的手的厨艺作品。

“你今天有什么安排？”，他将蘑菇酱涂抹均匀，闲散着问。

你接过他递来的完成品，饿得先咬了一大口才含糊着回答：“唔……下午有个行业交流会得去一下，其他没什么事了。你呢？”

金城托着腮，又是直勾勾地无言看你。

疑惑着也递了片面包回礼，歪歪头等他回答。

“抱歉抱歉”，他回神接过吐司，“经纪人一会来接我。晚上有个收录，下午应该就是训练和彩排吧”。金城托起吐司送入口，补了一句解释：“看你吃东西太可爱，忘了。”

男性修长的三指捏着吐司边，让人忽然回想起昨晚被缓慢着进入占有时，他卡住你脸的手势和观察欣赏的样子。

你的脸轰一下烧了起来。舌尖无意识舔掉唇边沾到的果昔，赶紧又低头咬了一口手里的吐司。

“啊。这个”，他忽然指了指你，声音表情倒是没有太大起伏，“就是这个动作。那次在商业酒会上，看见一个盘着卷发的漂亮姐姐。穿着黑色小礼服，社交完在那端着餐盘取Tapas，就是像刚刚这样处理蹭在嘴角的番茄碎。那时候一下子觉得好可爱，心动到不行。一个晚上满脑子净想着怎么才能认识你。”

他从没讲过这些。而你则以为你们是偶然相识于那场酒会，又因为荷尔蒙和酒精滚上了床。

你现在终于信了，他所谓高中时暗恋好久，到最后都没讲出口的经历是真的。这个人，调情的时候直率坦荡，荷尔蒙爆炸，反倒在该互诉衷肠的时候，揣着颗滚烫真心却偏偏寡言无口，紧张地自带狼狗三无脸。

至于闹起别扭来，更是只剩沉默与忍耐。

不过，你也半斤八两。

看似享受当下，快乐至上，实则小心翼翼察言观色，不敢流露出半点潜在的不和谐音。

揣摩着维持，犹豫着缓行。一切不过都是因为，太在乎了。

还好，所有的暗流终于都成了过往，而此刻的心意正在日色里发光。

金城的手机震了一下，是经纪人已经到了楼下。

他几口草草解决了早餐，换上了一身黑的休闲外出服。

等坐在玄关穿完那双黑色马丁靴，金城站了起来，冲你遥远地伸出两只手：“我走了。”

你会意。嘴上说他幼稚，脚下却是踩着拖鞋，踢踢踏踏跑了过去。

扑进他的怀抱，踮起脚在他脸边用力亲了一口：“满意了吗？”

小狐狸男朋友嘴角微翘，点点头得意着出了门。柔顺的栗色头发一跳一跳，仿佛身后也有条不存在的蓬松大尾巴在心情颇佳地扫来扫去。

“咔嗒”一声，房间里又重归了你一人份的安静。

蓝牙音响还在温柔唱着他喜欢的那首曲子。细腻温暖的唱作人，正慵懒地低吟浅唱着：

I wanna fall in love with you

I just wanna be with you

Do you love me?

Like I love you

Do you love me?

Like I love you”

………………

Yes, We do.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>END>>>>>>>>>>>>>

附录——BGM及歌词参考：

《Woo Ah》- CRUSH

우아 우아 우아해

우아 우아 우아해

우아 우아 우아해

우아 우아

Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah

Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah

Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah

Woo Ah Woo Ah

나른해요 그대 곁에 있을 때

콧노랠 부르게 해주네요

너무 아름다워 환하게 웃는

그 모습은 눈이 부시게

맑은 햇살 같아요

날 밝혀줘 baby woo

I wanna fall in love with you

마음 가는 대로 해요 my baby

아무 걱정 말고 내 손을 잡아요

瘫软无力 在你身旁的时候

要给你哼首歌吗

如此美丽 你豁然笑开颜的

那模样是如此耀眼

犹如明媚阳光一般

将我照亮 baby woo

I wanna fall in love with you

就随心所欲去做吧 my baby

不要有任何担忧 牵起我的手

넌 우아 우아 우아해

우아 우아 우아해

우아 우아 우아해

우아 우아 우아해

우와 우와 우와해

우와 우와 우와해

우와 우와 우와해

우와 우와

你很Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah

Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah

Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah

Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah

Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah

Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah

Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah

Woo Ah Woo Ah

멈추기 싫어요

이 노랠 부를 땐

아무것도 신경쓰기 싫어요

woo yeah

내 옆에 잠이든 너의

모습을 그려 I want it

매일 아침 일어나 말하고 싶어

babe have a good morning

I just wanna be with you

oh yeah

눈 부시게 맑은 햇살이 비출 때

I wanna fall in love with you

마음 가는 대로 해요 my baby

아무 걱정 말고 내 손을 잡아요

讨厌停下来

唱这首歌的时候

讨厌去费心在意任何事情

woo yeah

在我身旁入睡的你

那模样让人想念 I want it

每天清晨起床都想说

babe have a good morning

I just wanna be with you

oh yeah

耀眼明媚阳光映照时

I wanna fall in love with you

就随心所欲去做吧 my baby

不要有任何担忧 牵起我的手

넌 우아 우아 우아해

우아 우아 우아해

우아 우아 우아해

우아 우아 우아해

우와 우와 우와해

우와 우와 우와해

우와 우와 우와해

우와 우와

你很Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah

Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah

Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah

Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah

Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah

Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah

Woo Ah Woo Ah Woo Ah

Woo Ah Woo Ah

하얀색 피부 앙증맞은 코에

부드러운 머리 결

날 내려보네

白皙皮肤秀气的鼻子

还有那柔软的发丝

将我打量

널 안으면 내 맘까지

따뜻해지곤 해

내 어깨에 기대면

잠이 막 쏟아지네

如果抱着你 连我的心

都会变得温暖

若是靠着我肩膀

立马就睡意袭来

날 올려다보는

니 입술이 마침내

like a bomb on me

기분은 점차 높아지고

우린 반올림

仰望我的

你的双唇就像是

like a bomb on me

心情渐渐高涨

我们的近似值

Do you love me?

Like I love you

Do you love me?

Like I love you


End file.
